1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an office machine with a printing unit, an endless paper transport via a tractor and with an individual paper transport via driving rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of interest are commonly owned copending applications Ser. No. 487,674 filed Mar. 1, 1990 entitled "Device for Adjustment of a Printer," Ser. No. 487,677 filed Mar. 1, 1990 entitled "A Device Comprising a Printing Mechanism," and Ser. No. 317,378 entitled "Office Machine" all in the name of M. Rosenthal and Ser. No. 321,620 filed Mar. 9, 1990 in the name of Durr et al.
An office machine of this type, designed as a printing machine, became known, for example, from German patent specification 3,208,111. In this known version, the individual paper transport takes place in a base part with a paper feed from the front and a paper removal at the rear. The printing unit and the endless-form transporter are connected pivotably to the base part, and the endless-form transporter is additionally connected to the printing unit so that it can be swung up. The paper path for the endless forms runs from an inlet on the lower front side, via a tractor in the endless-form transporter, to an outlet on the upper front side of the endless-form transporter. The two paper paths are therefore completely separate from one another.